


Appetizer

by Riessene



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aetheric Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, Intersex Character, M/M, Nipple Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riessene/pseuds/Riessene
Summary: A small serving of food — just a few bites — served before the main course. Yolain and Naoh'sae stumble on their way to the room and get a little spicy in the hallway.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Appetizer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/gifts).



> Baby's first porn written in second language while holding a hand over face due to being flustered a lot. But that's what you do when your friend's ocs are too good. Yolain is an Ishgardian elezen knight turned adventurer with interesting affliction and Naoh'sae who belongs to the amazing Drakochan is a miqo'te muscle for hire. They are friends with many benefits;) Yolain uses both he/him and they/them pronouns but I use only they here to avoid messing up who is talking.

The sound of the miqo’te’s back hitting the wall signaled that they reached their destination. Kissing while climbing the stairs was not the most effective way to move but Yolain didn’t want to let go of him even for a second. Not that they would be able to since Naoh’sae’s strong arms were everywhere, touching them and holding them closer. His lips sucked on their bare neck every time they released his mouth to see where they were going. Still, the door to their room was some distance away and they started to think that the hallway could be fine enough for their purposes.

He was looking at them now, shit eating grin on his face. The perfect sight.

To ruin.

“Gonna do anything or just stare?” He tipped his chin, looking up at them.

“Can’t even let a gentleman savor a little.” Naoh’sae laughed at this remark loudly. But his laugh was muffled quickly as Yolain leaned down to kiss him, pulling his bottom lip between their teeth, biting and pulling on it before licking the bite better.

Their thigh pressed between his legs, rubbing forcefully and feeling him harden. He moaned into the kiss barely breaking contact between them. Oh, they wanted to hear more of his sweet voice, to feel more of him.

Yolain’s hands stroked his neck and his chest before gathering the soft cotton of his shirt.

“You are wearing too much.”

They offered him a bright smile full of innocence before tearing the dark material in half without breaking a sweat. Their slender arms apparently contained much more strength than they looked like.

“ _Now_ you are impatient?” Naoh’sae scowled but he did not seem too upset about his shirt.

“Unwrapping treats is half of the fun.” Yolain said, their hands gliding over the hard planes of his stomach up to his already heaving chest and then slid the rest of the ruined garment off his shoulders.

Naoh’sae helped them pull the sleeves off and immediately went for another kiss, open and hungry. Yolain met him halfway sliding their tongue against his. Finally free, his hands started to unwrap the sash around their waist holding their coat together, but fashionably half opened. Their hands went to his belt, now feigning gentleness, long fingers undoing the buckle slowly with care.

He opened their coat, easily slipping the thin shirt underneath open and leaned forward, peppering their chest with kisses before taking a nipple between his lips. One hand rose up to palm their other breast while the other wound around their waist holding them flush against him. He let his tongue toy with soft flesh before taking it between his teeth and biting harshly making Yolain hiss.

“I have fangs too, you know.” He murmured smiling and sucking on the abused flesh.

The loud noise of ripping fabric and leather informed him that Yolain didn’t bother with lacing in the front of his trousers either.

“Hey, now you sure owe me-mmm..”

They freed his cock, their palm rubbing on the underside, getting a feeling of the smooth velvety hardness before their long fingers wrapped around and started stroking languidly. Slow pace they set was pleasurable but not nearly close to what he wanted.

“I’ll buy you something cute, kitten, don’t you worry.” They breathed into his ear making it wiggle.

“Come on! Harder!” Naoh’sae tried to thrust into their hand, not content to let them tease him as always.

“Oh? But did you earn ‘harder’?” Their voice was teasing, they felt themselves getting fully hard too but they were in no hurry to act on this. As they had many different needs.

Their teeth were almost aching to taste, to bite and tear. The smell of his desire and the thrum of his blood flooding their senses.

They opened their eyes knowing that they are fully black now. Mismatched eyes, one golden and one blue, stared at them, pupils blown wide. Yolain leaned closer, their lips ghosting over his cheek trailing kisses down his neck. They licked a broad stripe tasting the salt on his skin.

“I want to bite you.” The last warning barely masked as a suggestion they offered Naoh’sae.

“Then do it.” His voice was breathless but still his usual smugness leaked into it.

“Are you not scared at all?” Their hand went up, fingers burying in his dark hair and gripped it tight angling his head which pulled a low moan from him.

“Ah.. As if I didn’t know what kind of creature you are when I went upstairs with you. Take as much as you want.”

They growled pressing one last kiss before biting hard, their sharp teeth piercing the skin immediately. Naoh’sae all but screamed, his hands gripping the white leather of their coat. His ears lowered and his eyes closed shut from pain but rather than pushing them away he was pulling them closer slowly bucking into their hand still working between his legs.  
The blood filled with strong aether flooded Yolain’s mouth and they had to let go of his sweetly tasting flesh to swallow it. Take all you want. Oh, poor kitten, all they wanted is to not let you go until you are a cold limp body in their arms. But that is for another time. They started stroking him in earnest, their thumb rubbing the head of his cock. They bit him again and he let out another broken cry, hips bucking into their hand as he went rigid spilling all over their fingers.

Yolain swallowed a few more trickles of blood before licking the nasty looking wound and pulled away. Naoh’sae was breathing heavily, almost slumped against them for support, his eyes glazed with pleasure and involuntary tears.

“Oh, you liked that didn’t you, my dear?” They licked their lips, long tongue cleaning the red smeared around their mouth before lifting their hand to their mouth and licking it clean too.  
They let go of his hair, massaging the scalp gently to soothe him while channeling the energy to heal the torn muscle and closing the wound without much of a mark left. His blood felt invigorating, they were almost buzzing with energy and want.

They kissed him again, gently this time, letting him taste himself in their mouth.  
“Come on, kitten, my room isn’t that far. You didn’t brag about your fangs for nothing, I hope?” The teasing challenge made Naoh’sae shake from his haze. The perspective to pay them tenfold for all that piqued his interest.

He bent to pick up what was left of his shirt as they stood looking at him, somehow even hungrier than before, not bothered to close their own shirt. 

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! You can find me @Riessene on twitter or tumblr where I disregard lore for my enjoyment and be gay daily.


End file.
